My Heart Belongs To You
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Friendship, love, a long destiny set forth between two girls, its the perfect love story right? Right?...well maybe. Demena Demi Lovato Semi Selena Gomez


**Hey guys. I know that its been a while since I've had an updating spree, so I've decided to start one. This story is similar to another one I've done a while back, it was a progression story by age, so I think this one will also be like that. I hope you enjoy this, and I know I'll enjoy reading your awesome comments.**

**Considering this story is really long, I'll check for errors, hopefully soon.**

Age 12: Mitchie

"Don't blink," Alex and I were staring at one another, her eyes focusing on mine, and mine never leaving hers. We were having a staring contest. Both of our moms were inside the house cooking together, so we sat in the grass staring at one another to see who'd crack first.

"Mitchie I'm going to win." Alex sighed loudly to herself, sliding closer towards me. We sat under a large weeping willow tree, its branches and leaves shading us from the sun. "Blink already."

"Nope," I shook my head, my eyes barley stinging from the slight breeze that crept under the tree. It felt as if the game was never going to end, that was, until a small flower rolled towards us. It was a dandelion, and Alex was slightly allergic. She held her breath as I began to smile, her eyes lowering.

"Sneeze," I told her just before she did just that. Once her eyes closed I lifted my hands into the air. "I won, one to zip." Standing I began to do a slight dance, feeling like victory was a thing I could get use to.

"You cheated, you know I'm allergic to these stupid things." Alex stood up, kicking the fluffy white flower before her eyes narrowed onto mine.

"Its not my fault you lost. Try again next time."

"Mitchie!"

I crossed my arms, sticking out my tongue before I slowly marched in the direction of the house. Just before I pushed the weeping willow's leaves out of my face to spot the house, Alex grabbed my waist and pulled me backwards. I faced her as she stepped over.

"Lets have a rematch right now."

"No thanks, I think dinner is almost ready."

"What are you a wimp?" Alex asked, as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just a winner and not a sore loser." I stuck out my tongue, pushing myself out into the yard as Alex followed.

"Mitchie you know you're not being fair."

"I do?" I asked, raising my eyebrow as the brunette pulled my arm back. I screeched slightly before kicking the dirt, really trying to kick her. "Let my arm go stupid!"

"Rematch?" She asked.

"No!" I kicked at her again, this time my foot hit her knee. Alex let me go, causing me to fall onto my back against the ground. I pushed myself up on my arms as she fell on top of me, her eyes locking with mine.

"Oh this isn't over Mitchie, this is far from over." Her brown eyes locked on mine for a few seconds as I heard Teresa, Alex's mom, yelling from the house.

"Get off of her Alex!" I heard her mom say, just before she moved over and my mom came rushing out.

"Alex, play nice with Mitchie." She explained to the girl, brushing off my knees as I stuck out my tongue.

"This means war Torres." She told me, as I shrugged.

Age 12: Alex

After dinner my mom forced me to go to my room without dessert. Mitchie and her parents went home, and I just sat on my bed mad as ever. I never lost in anything, and I meant nothing. I paced around my room, pushing my hair behind my back before pulling it into a pony-tail. It just wasn't fair. I had to get even with Mitchie, if it was the last thing I did. Besides, she kicked me, and I couldn't let her get away with it. My dad didn't let us use magic really, and he kept everyone's wands in the lair. He told us until we turned fourteen he wouldn't dare give us a wand to carry around, like he didn't trust us. After a few more minutes of pouting, pacing, and wanting to get even with Mitchie, I laid down in bed to get some sleep. We had school the next day.

My alarm went off at seven thirty. I pulled my pillow over my face hard, brushing my nose against the fabric. I didn't want to get up, not this early at least. Mom called me over a dozen times, so when I actually got up, I snapped my fingers and I was dressed. If you don't understand magic this is basically how it works. My brothers and I have powers, if you must call it that. It doesn't kick in until you're ten, so I've had mine for two years now. Our wands help us to concentrate our magic on one specific goal, while using magic by hand only lets us do simple things. Besides that, we can't let anyone in on our powers, or else blah, blah, something.

I ran downstairs in my jeans and black top, sliding on my converse before my mom handed me a breakfast bowl.

"I want you to pick up Mitchie from her house and walk to school with her. Don't leave her like you usually do." My mom was pointing at me and telling me the same things she's been saying forever. "Do you hear me Alex?"

"Yup," I nodded.

"Do you understand me?" She asked, her fingers gripping my shoulder.

"Ugh, do I have to?" I asked as she rose her eyebrow. "Okay." I tugged away, taking a spoonful of cereal and biting into it.

When breakfast was over, Justin, my older brother by a year, made it down the block with me to pick up Mitchie. He went to a smart person school, also known as a nerd school. He stood with me to knock on the door, and when Connie came, he left me. I walked inside, sitting on the arm of a large brown sofa.

"Mitchie is still getting dressed. Would you like something to drink or eat?" Connie asked as I told her 'no' by shaking my head. "About yesterday," she began, "I don't like Mitchie rough housing it. She's a sweet girl and…"

"Rough housing?" I asked. Old people terms.

"Yes, fighting. You had her pinned on the ground and she was in a skirt, I don't like those type of things Alex. She's my only child."

"Oh." I rolled my eyes, spotting Mitchie pulling on her backpack in the hallway.

"Alex," Connie grabbed my chin, as I gazed up at her, "you need to protect Mitchie. You've known her long enough to do that right?"

"I guess." I mumbled as Mitchie stepped into the living room. Connie moved away from me as I held in my laughter. The brunette was wearing a dark blue jeaned skirt with a red top and some boots.

"Okay, have fun. Mitchie you have to go to the Russo's until five today." Connie was talking and I was getting tired of sitting in one spot, so I stood and made it over to the front door. "Have fun girls." Mitchie came to my side and I let her out the door first. On both sides of the streets were kids who went to our school, mostly high school kids, and thirteen year olds.

"You don't have to walk with me if you don't want to." Mitchie's eyes came over to mine. I faced her as we continued to walk. She was making me feel weird just staring at me the way that she was.

"I told my mom I wouldn't leave you today."

"Well you still leave me every other day." Mitchie gripped her left backpack shoulder strap as I sighed. We were a block from school, three from out house.

"Would you just be happy that I'm not leaving you?" I asked as she rolled her eyes. "This is why I don't do anything nice for you."

"You're just mad that I finally beat you at something." I watched her smile before I stopped walking, letting her continue on.

"Just keep going Torres." I made sure she was twenty paces or so in front before I began walking in the same direction.

Age 12: Mitchie

After school Alex and I sat on the back porch. She was eating apples with peanut butter as I went through my homework, laying on my stomach and trying to get everything right.

"Mitchie why do you always wear skirts and dresses?" Alex's voice caused me to look up at her.

"I don't know. I like them."

"Well you're too much of a tom-boy to dress like that."

"No Alex, just you are." I went back to my homework before I heard a slight pounding noise. Alex was stomping her feet onto the steps. "Why are you doing that?" I asked, my eyes staying on hers.

"Because I'm bored."

"Well you could do your homework."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"School is important."

"Yawn," Alex stood up, pulling my papers from where they laid as she ran off of the porch and under the willow tree. I sighed, standing up without letting my skirt rise and followed the girl.

"Give me my homework," I called out, walking under the tree to spot Alex waving my homework up in the air.

"If you want it, come and get it."

"Alex stop it." I ran over to her, and being that we were both the same age, I was slightly taller then she was. So I pulled the pages from her hands before she tried to snatch them back. "Why are you always picking on me?" I asked as she crossed her arms.

"I do not."

"Yes you do." I began to walk away, and although I expected her to push me or something, she didn't. She let me walk back to the house to finish what I began.

Age 13: Alex

The house was dark, the blinds closed, and my breathing eerily slow. I was sneaking into my parents room in search of my wand. My dad was going to teach me magic lessons in a few days, without my wand, but I snuck into Justin's room and found a spell book. I just had to try a few things out. Once inside the large bedroom, I crept past the bed which I knew was on the right, and then, I fell to my knees. My dad hid stuff in the most obvious of places. Our wands, Max's and mine, was in a brown box in my mom's cabinet. I slid my hand into the wooded structure as the lights flicked on. I didn't even hear anyone behind me, so I jumped to spot Mitchie at the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"None of your business now get out."

"Don't make me tell on you." She pointed to me, causing me to sigh deeply. I walked over to her, pulling her hand into mine before closing the room door.

"If I tell you will you promise not to freak out?"

"Uh, I don't know." She shrugged. I narrowed my eyes before deciding to lie to her.

"My dad is hiding Christmas gifts, there in this large brown box, help me find it without opening it and I'll get you something."

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know, just help me find it."

"I don't want to get in trouble." This was typical Mitchie.

"Fine, then get out and act as if you didn't see anything." I told her before the room doorknob turned. I could just run into the bathroom and let Mitchie get caught alone, but I knew she'd still rat me out. Once the room door opened my mom gazed down at us. Mitchie's hand was still in mine as I quickly let her go.

"Girls, what are you doing in here?" My mom asked. Having a quick witted brain I smiled up at her.

"We were about to play hide and seek." I felt that I could lie through anything.

"Mitchie," my mom faced her and I knew I could only lie through anything when Mitchie wasn't a key witness.

"We were looking for a brown box."

"Ugh," I kicked the floor as my mom walked over to us, grabbing our arms separately between her right and left hand before leading us down the hall. I glanced over at Mitchie.

"Thanks a lot blabber mouth." I rolled my eyes as my mom pushed us both into my room.

"Alex, thirty minutes in time out for lying. Mitchie, ten for telling the truth." And just like that, my mom closed us in my room as I narrowed my eyes on the brunette.

"This sucks," I walked over to my bed, diving face first into it. Mitchie was still standing by the door, her eyes on me. I gazed up at her. 'This is your fault, you know that right?" I asked.

"You shouldn't of been in your parents room."

"And you shouldn't be such a goody-goody." I moved into the middle of my bed as Mitchie walked over, doing the same. She had her legs hanging off the edge, her fingers pressed against her skirt fabric. "Why can't you act like a normal teenager?"

"I'm thirteen. I don't even consider myself a teen just yet." Mitchie fell backwards, her head falling into my lap as I gazed down at her.

"Look. We've known each other for how long now?" I asked, before Mitchie shrugged. "I'll tell you, five years, that's a long time. We have to start trusting one another, and letting each other get away with things."

"Why?" Mitchie shrugged against my leg as I pushed her a bit to sit up. She turned my way, sliding one leg onto the sheets.

"Because Mitchie. If I can have my way, it'll help the both of us in the end."

"My mom told me to never lie."

"You won't be lying, you'd just be taking up for me." I smiled, as she looked away. It was going to take a lot to convince her that I needed that brown box. "Look, either you're with me or you're against me. Make your decision."

"I'm…," The brunette shrugged, her eyes falling onto the bed.

"I need new friends." I told her, before she rolled her eyes.

"Who else would want to be your friend?"

Age 13: Mitchie

I had my nose pressed against the large glass in our living room. Alex was talking to some red-headed brunette, if that makes any sense. I watched them from my window, trying my best to gaze down the block. The girl had just moved into town with her family, and she seemed to be every where Alex was. I didn't like it.

"Honey do you want to go to the store with me?" My mom had came over to me, her hand brushing my hair.

"No."

"Why not?" I guess my mom saw what I did before she pulled me slightly backwards, making me face her. "Alex can have other friends you know."

"I know. I don't care," I rolled my eyes, trying to convince my mom I really didn't feel weird about the entire situation.

"Mitchie, you can stay with the Russo's until I get back."

"I….okay," I nodded, making my way to the front door. Once I stepped outside my stomach began to twist, as if I was too scared to walk over to Alex. She was my friend first. I pulled the strap of my tank top over my shoulder because it continued to fall down slowly, and I made my way down the block. I spotted that girl looking at me first, before Alex leaned over to stare at me. They were in front of the house, playing with a stupid football.

"Oh Harper, this is my….Mitchie." Alex signaled over to me.

"My Mitchie?" Harper asked.

"Well I was going to say my friend, but…we haven't gotten to that stage yet." Alex was joking with the girl but apparently she thought it was true.

"My mom is going to the store, so she told me I could stay over." I made it onto the porch, sitting down as both girls began tossing the football to one another. I didn't like the way Alex was with that girl, playing stupid games like football. Even in the past when she wanted to play I'd play with her, even if I didn't want to. The longer they tossed the ball between one another, the more I got upset for some unknown reason. Harper hugged Alex tightly before she ran next door to head inside.

"Is she your new best friend?" I asked.

"Oh, so you want to be my best friend now?"

"I thought I was." I faced the girl as she smiled.

"I don't know. You seem a bit…weird." Alex was doing this on purpose. I stood up, following her into the house. We walked into her room, which was now colored purple instead of blue.

"Is Harper your friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's awesome. She likes all the things that I do, and get this, she doesn't have any siblings so she's trying to find a close friend to hang with. Which will be me." Alex signaled to herself as I rolled my eyes.

"Well we'll always be best friends though right?"

"I guess." Alex shrugged.

"You guess?"

"I can't predict the future." She rolled her eyes before I did the same, leaning against the room door.

Age 13: Alex

My family and I were on a camping trip. I had to take a friend with me, so after a few days of convincing, I took both Harper and Mitchie. We were sitting in the large four person tent, playing a game of cards. Mitchie wouldn't stop looking between Harper and I, as if she was mad or something. I bit my lip, getting ready to win another game when Mitchie spoke.

"Alex why did you want Harper and I to both come camping?"

"Uh, because you're both my friends." She stated matter of factly before I rolled my eyes.

"Well I was your friend first, so talking to your parents to have us both come here was just stupid."

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked before Mitchie slid over onto her sleeping bag.

"I just want to go home." She mumbled before Harper and I looked between one another. We did the same as Mitchie, sliding into our sleeping bags. I was in the middle, with Mitchie on the right and Harper on the left. I couldn't sleep. When I was sure Harper was asleep I slid my hand over onto Mitchie's, she faced me. She was still awake as well.

"Why don't you like Harper?" I asked, whispering as Mitchie shrugged.

"I like her its just…inside of me feels…I feel…"

"Jealous?" I asked smirking.

"I don't know. I'll tell Harper I'm sorry in the morning."

"I know that it was always just you and I, and you weren't use to sharing me but…Harper is a good friend."

"I know."

"She's never done anything to you."

"I said I know Alex." Mitchie shifted on her side, looking away from me before I sighed loudly, closing my eyes.

Age 14: Mitchie

"Can you give this to Alex?" Harper and I were standing by Alex's locker. She handed me a small box before I nodded.

"See you later Harper."

"Okay, bye." The brunette waved goodbye to me, before I spotted Alex moving down the hall. I stepped in front of her locker.

"Hey Mitch," Alex tried to reach past me as I smiled.

"Hi."

"Can I get into my locker?" She asked as I rose Harper's box up to her.

"What's this?"

"Harper left it."

"Oh."

"So do you want to come over my place after school?"

"Um," she narrowed her eyes, "that depends." She slid her hand into mine, pulling me away from her locker before releasing me.

"It depends on what? We live a few houses down from one another."

"True," Alex stuffed books I never knew she carried into her small square space before she faced me. "It depends on if we're going to do anything or not."

"Like what?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I don't know. But homework isn't my favorite past time."

"Alex," I sighed, as she rolled her eyes.

"Look Mitch, my dad is teaching me….I just have things to do. If I have time later I'll come by."

"Huh," I don't know why I couldn't just agree with Alex. I've been acting weird lately and I'm sure she's been picking up on it as well. "Walk me home?"

"Sure."

Age 14: Alex

"This spell that doubles something is called what?" My dad was reading off a list as I sighed loudly. My paper was marked up badly as Justin smiled, he knew I was still lost. I really couldn't wait to get out of the lair. As the time ticked by we practiced spells with our wands, finished a pop quiz, and even made a few things shape shift before we were done.

"So Alex, how do you think you did?" Justin wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm just getting use to using my wand."

"Max is going to enter the competition in a year, you better step your game up."

"Whatever." I walked through the house, stepping outside. It was near eight, so I knew Mitchie might not be able to have company in a while. I made it down the block before getting stopped by Harper.

"Alex, come here." The brunette waves me over as I faced her.

"Yeah?"

"Look at this." She held up something, so I made it over to look into her hand. The flat paper she was waving were actually tickets. "Britney Spears and Gaga, I think I've died and gone to heaven. Want to go?"

"Of course," I nodded, before she handed me a ticket.

"The concert is this weekend at seven. I'll pick you up around three."

"Okay, I'll catch you later Harper. And thanks so much." I smiled, hugging the girl before making it down to Mitchie's.

Age 14: Mitchie

I was sitting on my bed when someone outside beeped their horn. I crawled onto my knees, peering out the window that sat directly behind my headboard. I thought it was my dad, but it was just some guy across the street. I was about to sit back down and continue with my homework when I saw the car drive past two dimly lit figures. It was Alex and Harper. Alex hugged her, before putting something into her pocket and walking this way. I moved onto the floor, pulling my skirt down even though it was still above my knees.

"Mom," I yelled down the stairs, "when Alex comes over let her come up."

"Mitchie its almost nine."

"Mom!" I screamed, before she stayed silent. I ran back to my bed lifting my homework up and pushing it onto my desk. I slid my shoes from earlier under my bed, letting my feet rub against the plush carpet. I ran over to my body mirror which hung on my closet door. I ran my fingers through my hair as the front door opened and closed. I paced over to my room's archway, trying my best to look down the hall. I finally spotted Alex.

"Hey," I waved as she made it my way. I let her into the room before we both sat on the bed. "I saw you and Harper outside. What did she give you?"

"Oh," Alex dug into her pocket, showing me a ticket, " It's a Britney ticket."

"So you're going with Harper?" I asked as Alex nodded, pulling her ticket away.

"Mitch you're not going to start that jealously thing again are you?"

"I have to tell you something." I took a deep breath before standing up. "I've been feeling really weird around you lately and…I think I know why."

"Because you're jealous of Harper?" Alex joked, smiling as I crossed my arms.

"Its because you were right when you said I wasn't use to sharing you. We barley spend any time together and…I just…I need to know that you won't forget me."

"Mitchie, you're the weirdest best friend I have," Alex stood. "Harper is just my other friend, I can have more friends then one can't I?" She asked before I stepped in front of her.

"But I want to be..your only friend," I mumbled before Alex studied me with her eyes. I don't know what happened at that moment, but I slid my hands onto her face and kissed her. Pressing my lips hard against hers, feeling the rush of her kissing me back before I felt her fingers graze my waist. She slid me back, her shocked eyes staying on mine.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't…I didn't mean to."

"I should um…I uh.."

"I'm really sorry."

"Uh," Alex was getting ready to leave, I could see it in her eyes. I brushed my fingers through my hair before instinctively kissing her again, this time she fell onto my bed and I slid on top of her. We were kissing for a while now, but I could feel Alex closing up more and more. I opened my eyes to spot hers staring into mine. I moved over onto the side of Alex before she pushed herself off the bed.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She sort of yelled at me before I gazed at the floor, sitting up, still breathing hard.

"I…"

"Don't. Just don't." Alex left. She moved out of my room quickly, and I even heard the house door slam shut. At that moment I grew cold, hoping I didn't just lose a friend over something I couldn't control.

Age 14: Alex

It was two weeks since Mitchie and I kissed. At school I had to ignore her because this sort of anger overtook me every time. Harper was over everyday, just talking, and at this moment she was sketching something under the weeping willow in my backyard as I sat next to her. I couldn't focus on anything.

"Alex!" I heard my mom calling me. I didn't answer as Harper faced me. "Alex are you back here?"

"Aren't you going to answer her?" Harper asked me as I shrugged.

"Alex Mitchie says she wants to talk to you. Is it okay to send her back there?" My mom was still waiting for my answer.

"Aren't you going to answer her now?" Harper had stopped sketching.

"I don't know." I mumbled, my heart racing as I bit my bottom lip. I wanted to talk to Mitchie, but everything with her was just weird to me now.

"Fine Alex's I'm sending her back there!" My mom had closed the door before I stood up, walking towards the weeping willow leaves, moving through them until I saw Mitchie standing on the porch. She was searching through her head to see if she should bother me or not.

"Harper," I called to the girl under the tree, "can I talk to you later?" I asked.

"Sure." I could hear the brunette moving things before she appeared next to me. "See you later."

"Okay." I nodded before Mitchie and I followed Harper with our eyes. And then it was just the two of us. I let her walk to me before I disappeared under the willow and she followed.

"I…" Mitchie was about to speak but I cut her off.

"Let me say something first. Whatever you plan on saying, I want you to say that kissing me was a mistake…and then I'll listen to you." I leaned against the bark of the tree before Mitchie shuffled her feet below her.

"I'm sorry Alex," I could hear the shakiness in Mitchie's voice. "I wanted to kiss you."

"You mean you didn't."

"No, I mean I did. I wanted to kiss you."

"Mitchie we can't talk." I could feel my heart racing, before Mitchie stepped closer. "You should leave."

"Alex I'm sorry. I shouldn't of kissed you, but I couldn't…I couldn't stand Harper being around you."

"Is this because of Harper? Because…I'm only her friend. Nothing more."

"I know that." I watched as Mitchie gazed up into the tree before she refaced me. "But Alex.. you make me feel different. Everything is different between us."

"Mitchie I want you to go before you get hurt. Because I don't feel the same way." I stood up, crossing my arms before she bit her bottom lip.

"Listen to me Alex."

"No. I don't want to hear this."

"You can't ignore the way I feel. I have to tell you because if I don't…."

"I'm sorry." I began making my way from under the tree before I heard a faint whimper escape Mitchie. Something in me froze my step. I faced her. She had slow tears falling against her cheek. I made it over to Mitchie, as her watered eyes landed on mine.

"You're still my friend Mitchie. I love you as my friend." I pulled her into me, hugging her tightly before she pushed me away.

"I can't be your friend Alex." She turned around and left, leaving me where I was with her tears on my shirt.

Age 15: Mitchie

Harper and I still spoke, more then usual actually. Alex and I, not so much. Months had past since we spoke. Our parents still had family cookouts and things but Alex and I spaced ourselves, me more then her. I was actually at her house right now. I sat next to my mom in the kitchen at the table while Teresa continued to glance at me from across the way.

"What's up with you and Alex?" She asked before I shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys were always close. These past few months…I haven't seen a lot of you." Teresa was sipping on her coffee as Alex walked into the kitchen. I caught my breath, as her eyes fell onto mine before she glanced at her mom and mine.

"Mom are we leaving soon?" I asked before Teresa waved Alex over.

"Alex, why haven't you and Mitchie been spending time together?" Teresa asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, ask her." Alex was staring at me now, more then she has been for the past few months.

"I just can't deal with this," I tried pushing past my mom to leave but she stayed where she was.

"Girls what's going on?" I finally heard my mom speak before I faced her.

"Its nothing you need to know." I whispered.

"Mitchie," my mom was now facing me before I rolled my eyes. I couldn't just tell her how I felt about Alex, not even when Alex couldn't accept it. I slid under the table before crawling over Teresa and my mom before standing up next to Alex.

"I'll just meet you at home." I told my mom before walking towards the back door. Once outside I felt as if I could breath, that was before I saw my dad staring at me. He waved me over before I sighed.

"Mitchie, since you didn't want to talk to your mom, what about me?"

"Sorry dad. I'm not in a talking mood." I smiled up at him before I heard the back door open and close, it was Alex. She stood by the back steps, her eyes on me as I sighed. "I'll meet you and mom at home."

"Okay." My dad kissed my forehead before I smiled, facing Alex, not really trying to feel anything, although my heart and head were on different wavelengths. Before I passed by Alex she grabbed my hand, pulling me down the steps and making me follow her. She lead me to the weeping willow, as we went through the leaves as she released me.

"You seem as if you're holding a grudge against me, so talk." Alex was staring at me as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not talking to you."

"You're acting as if I was the one to do something wrong."

"Yeah because me liking you is obviously wrong."

"I didn't say that. You never….please don't talk like that Mitchie." I watched as Alex made it towards the tree bark.

"I don't want to feel this way about you, but I can't help it…and you're only punishing me for it."

"I'm not."

"Then why won't you accept it?" My voice shook through the air before Alex walked over, pulling me onto the other side of the tree just in case someone came looking for us.

"I accept that you like me. But you can't expect me to feel the same way."

"I'm sorry, but I can't…I can't have my heart out in the open and then you step on it."

"That's not what I'm trying to do."

"Right," I bit my bottom lip hard, before I heard the back door of the house open. "I should go."

Age:15 Alex 

Harper stood in front of me, staring at me intently but it wasn't the same. Mitchie was the best staring contest player every because Harper would always let me win. I laid on my back in the grass under the weeping willow tree as Harper did the same, her face just inches from mine.

"I know something's up with you, I'm your friend, tell me."

"Nothing is up Harper." I told the girl, brushing my fingers through my hair a few times before sighing. I hadn't spoken to Mitchie in weeks, because she refused to do so, and now my chest was hurting. Every time I thought about her in a way I wanted to cry. But this was her decision, it she needed to get over me then I was going to give her space.

"Alex," my younger brother Max, shoved his way under the willow and ran over to me. He rose my wand up in his hand before I hit his arm, taking it quickly.

"What's that?" Harper asked before I shrugged.

"Nothing, something Max just made."

"No," my brother shook his head, "it's the wands dad won't let us carry around." He stated matter of factly before I decided to lunge at the boy.

"What wands?" Harper laughed while asking, as I chased my brother in a circle. "Alex?"

"Its nothing!" I chanted back before I grabbed Max's jacket, pulling him onto the ground as he whined in pain.

"Alex." Harper's face had confusion written over it as she lifted my wand up in her hand. "This looks eerily real."

"It…huh," I didn't want to lie to her, "promise not to say anything."

"Okay, I promise."

"I'll show you something." I smiled, walking over to the girl before Max plucked himself off the ground. I tapped the willow tree with my wand a few times before the bard began to glow white. Harper's eyes froze on the changing tree before a smile crept over her face.

"This is so cool." She mumbled before Max began to laugh.

"You're so going to lose your powers," he chanted at me before I narrowed my eyes at him, stepping back over to break his wand. He saw my motive, ran, picked up his wand, and darted from under the tree.

"So…magic is real?" Harper asked.

"Pretty much. But that entire thing about Pinocchio is totally false."

Age: 15 Mitchie

"How about some orange juice?" My mom was staring at me on the couch, her face written with worry.

"Mom I told you I'm not thirsty."

"Okay Mitch, this is it." My mom paced back and forth a few times before sitting at the table. "Is this about Alex?"

I didn't answer her, I only shrugged in silence.

"Look at me. What's going on between the two of you?"

"Absolutely nothing." I sighed deeply, turning away from my mom before she slid closer, making sure I was paying attention.

"Mitchie I'm your mother, and I know something is wrong or happening and…I want to ask you a few things and…you should answer them."

"What things?" I rose my eyebrow as she smiled.

"How do you feel about Alex and Harper?"

"I don't care," I scoffed, rolling my eyes on accident. I admit that I was still upset about Harper, but she didn't do anything wrong to me.

"What about Alex in general, how do you feel about her?"

"I hate her." I mumbled before my mom brushed my hair out of my eyes so she could get a better look at me.

"Do you really hate her?"

"No." I mumbled, pulling my legs up to chest, "but… I like when I'm with her, but I also hate when I'm with her because…just because." I tried to gaze out of the window as my mom tapped my knee.

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Feeling what way?"

"Mitchie, I want you to be honest with me. Do you feel any different about Alex then before?"

"….," I bit my bottom lip, debating on if telling my mom was a good idea or not. "I guess I feel slightly different then when we were younger, but not by much. She still seems like the same Alex, maybe I'm just the one that's changing." I buried my face in my knees before I felt my mom kiss my forehead, her eyes trying to connect with mine. I slightly glanced up at her.

"How do you feel about Alex?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, feeling a lump form in my throat.

"I want you to know, that I'm always on your side no matter what."

"Mom, I don't even know what you're talking about." I pushed myself off the couch, honestly not knowing why my mom was acting all creepy and over motherly.

"I want you to visit Alex. Talk to her. I want you to understand these feelings that you're going through."

"Mom you can't understand half of what I'm feeling."

"You're right," she nodded, "and I'm not going to pretend that I do. But I've known for a long time that you and Alex were meant to be."

"Meant to be what?" I asked, raising my eyebrow before my mom stood.

"Mitchie. You may not be able to admit it to yourself just yet but you feel more for her then you do anyone else…"

"Of course I do she's….she use to be my best friend."

"Why are you mad at her?" My mom was getting under my skin. I kicked the couch, moving towards the front door. "Mitchie, why are you mad at her?"

"I'm not!" I yelled, feeling my chest tighten, my throat still burning with a lump forming. I pressed my back against the wall, feeling a warm tear caress my cheek.

"Baby," my mom made it over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist as I covered my eyes crying hard. "I won't say it for you…but if you know how you feel, why hide it?"

"Because," I mumbled through my hands, "I..I don't….I just…" my words were mixed up, and I hated it.

Age 16: Alex

"Go!" Harper chanted.

"Rock, paper, dinosaur," I roared out as Max and my friend began to laugh. Harper and I created a small little world inside of the willow tree in the backyard. Today was dinosaur war day and everyone was in on it. Justin, Max, Harper, and of course me. Everything around us was white except for a small obstacle course, and we seriously placed rocks, paper, and dinosaurs into the ring. It was fine watching them do a few rounds on the course before a loud ticking sound was heard.

"Magic is running low, lets go guys." I called out to my brothers before I grabbed Harper's hand. We marched single file out of the tree, the bark turning back to a brown color before we began to mentally tally up scores.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Harper waved goodbye as Justin walked with her home, and Max made it into the house. I followed the trail of rocks to the front of the house, wondering on if I should do anything else before my parents got back. The streetlights had just popped on and it was still daylight. I watched Justin past by me and into the house before I noticed down the block a pacing figure. My heart kind of jumped when I noticed Mitchie. She was talking to someone, laughing and brushing her hair behind her ear. I narrowed my eyes at them before leaning against the porch banister. I hadn't spoken to Mitchie in a long time, not after she kissed me, but its not like I hadn't tried. She closed herself off, and in a way I felt horrible for letting her. I stood where I was for a few minutes before I noticed something, she kissed the girl, on the lips.

Something in me snapped. I didn't want to walk down the block but I did out of slight anger. I tried to stay calm, holding my breath just before Mitchie's eyes opened and landed on mine. She pulled away from the girl, blushing while still seeming frightened. I stopped in front of them, clueless on what to say.

"Hi." Mitchie spoke up first.

"Hey." I slid my hands into my back pocket, rocking on my feet before the blonde in front of Mitchie spoke.

"I'll see you after school tomorrow." She smiled, waved goodbye, and left within seconds.

"Who's she?" I asked defensively.

"That's um…why are you…over here?"

"I wanted to drop by."

"Liar," Mitchie crossed her arms as I studied her eyes. They seemed to have seen a lot of hurt, and inside I kind of felt like it was my fault. An entire year of my fault that I began to feel guilty for.

"I don't know why we stopped being friends." I shrugged before Mitchie's eyes fell to the ground.

"I don't know."

"Mitch," I gazed up, letting her eyes meet mine before she nodded for me to go on, "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I never meant to."

"I um, I should go inside." She seemed a bit stubborn, or shy, either way I knew how to break it.

"So Mitchie," I smiled, the same way I use to when I was younger, "I bet I could beat you in a staring contest." I was waiting for her to accept my challenge until the house door opened. Her mom was staring down at us.

"Alex, come in." Connie waved at me before Mitchie stumped.

"Mom." She mumbled through her teeth.

"Oh let her be." Connie said as Mitchie sighed. I slid my hand into the brunette's, pulling her up the steps with me. When Mitchie and I were finally in the house, by the front door, Connie had left us alone again.

"Wow, this place looks awesome." I gazed at what I could.

"It's the same way its always been."

"Yeah well," I ran my fingers against the door, closing it quickly, "I hadn't seen it in a while."

"Alex is there some reason you're here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you."

"Well here I am." Mitchie flapped her arms slightly before I could see her tense up more. She still wasn't over the past few months, technically a year since we've been avoiding one another.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Well I'm not," Mitchie's voice cracked. "Can you just go?" She whispered, tears evident in her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you." My voice matched hers, low and barley audible.

"Well, you failed." She brushed the first tear away from her cheek as I stepped closer. She stepped back.

"Mitchie, I'm really sorry. Its just, we were kids and you were practically throwing yourself at me, confusing me and…."

"I was not throwing myself at you," she rolled her eyes, before I stepped into her again, she moved back.

"I don't like seeing you with…whoever that was." I waved at the door before Mitchie narrowed her eyes at me.

"That's my girlfriend. And since I've never told you…Alex, I'm gay."

"I know." My words were just coming to me without any thought, but I understood everything.

"Gay doesn't just mean happy," Mitchie was seeing if I had caught on.

"I know, you're into girls…"

"No, I'm not." She told me as I froze up. I swear that was what a lesbian was.

"But you have a girlfriend."

"So," she shrugged, "you can't assume things about me. Yes I have a girlfriend, but I'm not into girls."

"What?" I shook my head confused before Mitchie sighed.

"I love you Alex," she mumbled, "but you don't love me. And so I don't want you here," Mitchie's words kind of began to chip at my heart, her tears finally falling against her cheeks. "I only love you, I only like you…I only want to be with you but you don't feel the same way…so I'm left like this," she pointed to herself, "I'm left like this."

"Mitch," my eyes studied the girl before I stepped into her again, pulling her into my arms to hug her. She pushed away at first, but I held onto her. "I'm sorry." I whispered before she finally had a grip on my arms and she shoved me away.

"Just leave!" She yelled, "you're making it worse."

I felt hurt, broken, torn. Mitchie was my friend, or at least she use to be, and through all the years I've know her, I've never seen her like this. Connie had appeared, looking between us as Mitchie pointed to me.

"Make her leave." She was breaking down in front of me, her tears not stopping at all.

"Mitchie are you sure?" Her mom asked.

"Make her leave!" She yelled before I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again before Connie helped me out the door. At this moment my heart was aching, badly. I cared for Mitchie, more then I cared for anyone else, and I hated to see her the way that she was. "I'm sorry." I mumbled again, hating myself for being able to hurt someone I cared about so badly, without even trying.

Age 16: Mitchie

I couldn't hold myself together anymore after Alex came by three days ago. I broke up with Holly, a girl I only began to date for a week or so. It was a hard breakup on her, but we didn't have much time together. Breaking up with her sent me into a deeper kind of depression I guess, but Holly was just two percent of the hurt, Alex was the rest. She was sorry, I get it, okay, I fucking get it. But I still felt like I couldn't be happy.

"Mitchie," my mom knocked on my room door as I rolled my eyes, looking over to her.

"What?"

"Don't what me," my mom signaled her fork at me. "Lets go."

"Where?" I asked annoyed before my mom walked over and pulled me off the bed.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs. We're going to our first Russo cook out since last year."

"No." I shook my head.

"Mitchie you can't just…"

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" I yelled.

"If Alex is willing to work with you, then I want you to give her a chance."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Get dressed."

…. …. …. …. …

The Russo's use to be my second family, now we all seemed distant. I gave Justin and Max a hug, said hey to Mr. and Mrs. Russo, and made my way into the back yard, and under the weeping willow tree. Alex was leaning against the bark like we use to do as kids. Her eyes stayed on mine.

"I'm surprised you came," Alex smiled. I only glared at her before looking up at the willow leaves. I admit I kind of missed the feel of the place, it seemed hidden from the rest of the world. The adults never ventured under here.

"Mitch I thought since you're over for a while we could talk."

"Why?" I shook my head, brushing my bangs out of my face. They had grew longer, and I thought about cutting then once more but refused on several occasions.

"I thought you would like to talk."

"Ha," I scoffed, "you thought wrong."

"Stop being so stubborn." Alex took a few steps towards me.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Well stop acting like we're still seven because we're not. If you're mad at me, or if there's other things…and its dealing with me, I want you to talk about them." Alex had apparently learned a new tone, a serious one at that. I crossed my arms, studying her with my eyes before I turned to leave from under the tree, I didn't want to talk. I heard Alex coming after me, her arm wrapping around mine before she gently pulled me back.

"Let me go," I pulled my arm away, hurting myself slightly in the process. We stood maybe a foot apart.

"I want you to talk to me."

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" I shuddered, my voice cracking as Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hurting you, you're doing it all by yourself, because you're refusing to let me in."

I was silent. I could feel my heart beating softly against an already pained chest.

"I can't let you in Alex."

"Why not?" She shrugged, "I'm standing right here."

"I just can't." I bit my bottom lip, letting my eyes fall onto the ground before Alex tried sliding her hand into mine. I pulled back, before she tried again. "Don't."

"Mitch," I think she was getting fed up with me because she pulled my hand into hers before tugging me to follow her.

"Alex let me go."

"Not until you decided that our friendship still matters. Your feelings for me doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me?" We stopped walking.

"You know what I mean. As my friend."

"UGH," I pulled my arm away as she grabbed my hand again, making us march around the tree. "Alex let me go."

"Not until you accept our friendship. You told me to accept the way you feel about me and I do, now you have to do this for me."

"I can't," I whined, as we continued walking around the tree. After a few rounds, I tugged to get away but Alex only pushed me against the tree, steeping in front of me.

"You're not trying hard enough."

"I don't want to be your friend." My faint words were still heard as Alex leaned into me. I was totally caught off guard when she closed her eyes, her lips falling onto mine. I froze for what seemed like forever. The pain in my chest was fighting for territory with the tingling feeling overtaking my body. I caught myself from pushing into the girl more, closing my eyes only to let a tear fall against my cheek. When Alex pulled back I was scared to open my eyes.

"Mitch," her warm breath played against my lips as my eyes slowly fell onto hers. I didn't know if she kissed me just because she wanted to, or if she was doing this for me, but I really started to hate the feeling of wanting her. Just because it was unbearable.

"I should go." I slid my arms onto hers slowly moving her back when she stopped me, moving my hands away to my side.

"I want to show you something." She mumbled before I turned my head. She was still dangerously close to my lips, and I don't think I could stand her kissing me again. There was barley any movement going on when Alex lifted something up.

"What's that?" I asked, staring at the bright red stick with a green ball at the tip.

"Promise not to freak out."

"I'm still not freaking out that you just kissed me…so…I'm kind of going 50-50 right now."

"Okay." Alex slowly peeled herself away from me. Her hand pulling me to her side as I watched her tap at the tree. She had lost it. Her mind that is.

"I um..," she was trying to find something to say as the bark of the willow began to turn white. I pulled my hand away from hers as she made sure I wasn't going to scream or run I guess. Then, once a small hole like portal appeared she grabbed my hand and I pulled back.

"What is that?" I asked shakily.

"Do you believe in magic?" Alex asked as I studied her. I think she was trying to make me forget about liking her. But I had to admit that being this close to her again, although it pained me, I wanted it to never end.

"I don't really know where that um…that's going." I signaled to the tree as Alex pulled my hand into hers again, walking straight into the hole. This time I was sure I screamed, just before stepping inside.

"Ta-da." She waved her hands before I shook.

"Take me back."

"Mitch calm down."

"Whatever you did just please make it stop." I turned in slight circles before Alex placed both my hands in hers. We seemed to be in Paris, I spotted the land mark Eifel Tower just feet away. We emerged from some bush and I was seriously freaking out.

"I'm a wizard." She winked, before I got dizzy, staring into the face I once knew, just before passing out.

Age 16: Alex

Mitchie laid in my bed, half asleep, half awake. I didn't want to freak her out when she woke up so I began to just lay next to her. Her breathing was calming. Both our parents decided she could stay over, only if she wanted to, which right now she didn't have much of a say so.

"Mitchie, I don't know how to say this," I began, "but…I kinda always felt the way you feel about me…well I felt like that about you but…I was scared to admit it. To myself I guess. I've never dated though," I faced her sleeping body, "I'm sorry. And you know how much I hate saying sorry." I slid my fingers into her hair, "I'm just sorry." I pulled away from her sitting up quickly.

"I was young, you were young, we didn't know anything about dating. I didn't know if it was okay. I knew how I felt, but…I didn't know if it was okay to feel that way." I bit onto my bottom lip. "I told my mom about us kissing, she didn't freak out and she juts told me to make sure that.." I sighed, finding it useless to talk to a past out girl. "Just know that I love you…and that I'm sorry." These were words I was too scared to say when Mitchie's brown eyes were staring into mine. Maybe it was stupid to be scared of someone who confused you in a good way, but I was never good on words, never good on feelings either. I refaced the sleeping girl, brushing my fingers over her hair before leaning in to kiss her. Okay taking advantage of a passed out girl wasn't really on my bucket list, but Mitchie would refuse to kiss me when she was awake, only because I hurt her so much without knowing. I kind of thought of myself as immune to getting hurt, but honestly, I had to force myself to be happy without Mitchie, because I don't know what would happen if I let myself fall so deep as she did. She was a sweet person, gentle, caring, and, she was the first person to tell me that she loved me, and meant it in a way that warmed my heart. I laid back next to her after kissing her lips softly.

"I don't know what else to say," I whispered into the air. "I think our parents knew we kind of liked each other but…its still hard for me to admit it. I know how I feel about you but…I can't say it. It just won't come out." I shifted onto my side, Mitchie's eyes were still closed. "How come you can tell me that you love me and I can't say the same to you?"

Age 16: Mitchie

The entire Paris thing scared me half to death. The magic talk, it was all too much, and after passing out I'm not sure what happened. I was home now, but last night I stayed at Alex's. I don't remember it, I just remember waking up next to her. I left without a word, came home, showered, and just sat on the front porch. I spotted Harper walking my way, her smile as big as ever. I waved as she sat next to me.

"Mitchie," she knocked her shoulder against mine.

"What?" I asked, returning the smile.

"So you saw it?"

"Saw what?" I asked confused.

"The tree bark. I told Alex that it would be a great place to use her magic since no one goes there."

"You knew about it?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "but…its not compared to what I heard you saw. Paris huh?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "it was a blur. I passed out."

"Oh. How did you get back?"

"If magic got us there I'm sure it got us back." I felt sick even thinking about it.

"So," Harper was staring at me as if I was supposed to say something.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Do you plan on seeing Alex again?"

"I think its best if we keep our space."

"Don't you love her?" Harper knew?

"How did you…"

"Well," she cut me off. "After hanging with Alex and hearing her talk about you nonstop for a year and how she was tempted to talk to you but was too scared to," she laughed, "I just figured, these girls had a history. So I asked Alex about it, she didn't go into much detail, but…if you ever thought that I liked Alex in that way, I don't. But, she's good for you. You guys make a great team."

"Yeah well," I shrugged, "Alex and I see things differently."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah but…"

"Then fight for her Mitchie. You don't want to think back on these days and hate yourself for it." Harper stood, pulling me to stand up, "do you love her?"

"I said that I do."

"Do you love her?" She asked once more.

"Yes," my voice cracked.

"Then you should fight for her. A little piece of advice. Maybe she's not as outgoing as you in some things…maybe she's scared to admit her feelings."

"She doesn't like me in the same way I like her Harper."

"Do you know that?"

"Yes."

"Mitchie," Harper narrowed her eyes at me before "Just to be sure, I think you should try a little bit longer."

"Why? So I can hurt myself in the process?"

"Please?" Harper clasped her fingers between the others, her eyes pleading with me.

"If Alex does feel the same about me then why is she making me go through this?"

"No more questions, I'm just the messenger." Harper hopped off the porch, waving goodbye, as I watched her leave. What did she mean messenger? Did she talk to Alex? Or was she just saying what she saw between us?

"Mitchie," my mom smiled down at me from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Alex called, she wants to take you to the beach, should I tell her you're going?"

"I don't know." I shrugged before my mom held the house phone up to her chest.

"Can I give you my thoughts on it?"

"Sure," I shook my head.

"You should go, maybe this is a way she wants to get closer to you."

"Yeah right," I mumble before my mom rose the phone up to her ear.

"Alex how about you come over and see if Mitchie wants to go."

"What?" I kind of screeched before my mom said goodbye. "Ugh," I stormed into the house, moving into my room before searching for something to take with me. I was going to the beach, there was no doubt about it. After packing my bag, I pulled it over my shoulders, walking back down the steps before placing the fabric onto the floor by the door. My mom hadn't been paying attention so she didn't know what I was doing. When the door slightly opened I moved back, spotting Alex in all her….wow, she was beautiful.

"Hey," she was wearing a black swim top with a blue jeaned skirt. Her hair was pinned into a bun with dark glasses propped onto her head. "Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Can I ask you something?" My eyes fell to her lips before I brought my eyes up to hers.

"Um, okay."

"About the entire…magic thing..was I dreaming that or.."

"No. I have magic. It's a long story," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh." I crossed my arms staring down at the bag I had prepared. "What about you kissing me?"

"Um."

"Lost for words?" I asked her as I noticed Alex blush. "I'll go." I pulled my bag up into my hand, not really telling my mom I was leaving before Alex stepped over, I passed her.

….. … … ….. …. …. … ….. ….. … ….

The ride to the beach was long, and hot. I sat in the passenger side with my legs crossed in the seat. I never knew Alex could drive. Justin let her borrow his car, which was something else I didn't know existed within the Russo family. I don't know what I was expecting from the day, but I could see Alex glancing at me every few miles out the side of her eye.

"Alex," I faced her, before she mumbled something. "How long are we going to be gone?"

"I don't know. Why are you in a rush to get back?"

"No, but its so hot." I stretched my legs, stretching in my seat before I noticed the lake. In a few miles the beach would come into view and then we'd be alone. "Crap," I said aloud.

"What?"

"Nothing." I didn't count on it just being Alex and I at the beach. School was still in session, and it wasn't far enough into the spring for people to travel to the beach. I shrugged my shoulders to myself as we approached the lot, parking and climbing out. I had my bag onto my back, my swimsuit still placed inside of it. Alex tore off her skirt, letting her bare feet touch the concrete. I looked away, biting my bottom lip as I stared out into the water.

"We can swim for an hour and then I'll show you what I brought." Alex began walking into the sand as I focused on her. Once she was a clear distance away from me I crawled back into the car, heading into the backseat to pull off clothes and pull on my bikini. My orange and stripped suit was put together perfectly, but the back straps had to be tied. I held the strings behind my back, crawling out to walk over towards the water. Alex was no where to be seen, in the water I suppose. I stood waiting for her as her head popped up, she brushed her hair from her face, waving over to me as I shook my head.

"I need help." I called out to her. The empty beach seemed too peaceful, as if it was weird and like one of Alex's magic tricks, or whatever she does. I focused on the bright sand crystals below, glistening in the sunlight as I slid my toes under the warm sand. I smiled, watching the small specks fall across my feet as Alex cleared her throat. I glanced up at her.

"Help?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." I turned around slowly, showing her how I was holding onto my bikini top strings. She plucked them from my fingers, her skin brushing over my fingers as I sighed, closing my eyes as she pulled the fabric closer. The warmth coming from her, although faint, was very clear to me. Her palms fell against my back as I opened my eyes, waiting for her to tell me the strings were tied, but she didn't. She stopped moving completely. The cool water from her fingers trailed down my back as I moved slightly to turn around. Alex placed her fingers against my waist, I guess she tied my top after all. Her lips fell onto my neck as I shuddered, pulling away quickly.

"So, are we swimming or what?" I asked, trying to calm down the burning feeling that crept up on me.

"Uh, yeah." She wanted me to grab her hand, because she extended hers out to me. I was thinking too much I guess, because she slid her fingers between mine before leading me to the water. My neck, the back of it at least, was still burning from Alex's earlier touch. But I guess I wasn't complaining.

… ….. …. … …. … … … …. … ….

Age: 16 Alex

I won't say that my feelings came just like that, like magic, because I'd be lying. But they seem to make more sense to me now then before. I had set up a small picnic space on the front end of the car. The sand wasn't a swell place to make such an awesome outing. Mitchie was laying on her back as best as she could, her legs crossed behind her as she ate on caramel popcorn. I won't say that I've never glanced at Mitchie's body, I mean I wouldn't tell her that but…I would look at her. It was weird because the same girl from childhood seemed to look completely different to me. I've seen her in bikini's before, but the way I saw her now was different. I didn't understand myself much anymore. I've been ignoring a lot of things about myself because its better to help someone else then focus on what's going on in your own life.

"Did you hear me?" Mitchie asked as my eyes drifted to hers.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking, what did you say?"

"I said," she slowly pushed herself up, crossing her legs inward as she faced me, "we've never done this before."

"The picnic thing? I know." I smiled, "it was just last minute."

"Alex. I um, I spoke to Harper today."

"Really? What did she say?" I wasn't worried.

"She said that I should work harder or something like that, give you time."

"For what?"

"I don't know. I thought you'd tell me what I'd be waiting for." Mitchie leaned into me, plucking my sunglasses from my hair before sliding them over her eyes. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." I smiled.

"Well you look hot." Mitchie slid off the car. I didn't know if she literally meant hot as in how I felt, or hot as in hot.

"Why do you like me?" I asked.

"Love." She corrected.

"Okay, love."

"Well," Mitchie gazed over her sunglasses, technically mine, before biting her bottom lip. She paced a few times before stopping. "Lets eliminate the entire year that we've been away from each other, and lets say add our childhood into the mix, and I'll start there." Mitchie took a step away. "Remember when you refuse to walk me to school when we were kids?"

"Yeah. My mom always forced me to walk with you."

"I think it started then, maybe…I don't know," she shrugged. "You were told to never let anything bad happen to me."

"Oh yeah. Your mom said that."

"I was too young to really think about it but…in some way when other little girls had boyfriends, I kind of secretly…wanted to be…your girlfriend. But I've never heard of it so," Mitchie shrugged. "I never told you because I didn't want to be different."

"You've known that long?"

"Known what?" She asked.

"That..you liked…"

"Love."

"That you loved me?" The way she carried her voice on the word 'love' was almost paralyzing to me.

"I didn't call it that but, yeah. I knew for a while."

It was getting hotter, my face was baking. I climbed from the car before pushing things into the basket I had stuff packed into earlier.

"Why did you want to know?" Mitchie was at my side, my sunglasses propped up into her hair.

"I just..it was little things that told you. Nothing really told me."

"Told you what?" Mitchie was waiting before I signaled for her to climb into the car. She did so, sliding on some shorts before facing me once more.

"Do you want to head back now or drive around for a little while?"

"Alex, I want to know what you meant by nothing told you."

"I…," my face felt as if it was warming from just sitting in the car. "Maybe in a way, when I was younger, I felt like you did. I wanted you…in a way I didn't understand. I pushed the thoughts away and that was it, or at least until the day you kissed me. But we were fourteen, and I felt confused and…other feelings came over me I never felt so I was scared." I shrugged not really wanting to go on, but Mitchie only smiled at me, brushing her fingers through my hair.

"Alex, I only want us to not regret this time. When we should be together. As friends, as…lovers…whatever, I just want to be with you."

"I know." I faced Mitchie her face confused as she awaited my next words. "I love you, but..I've suppressed my feelings for so long that…its going to take time to actually let them in."

"Its okay. I've waited this long." Mitchie shrugged, smiling hard. There was no one like her, I swear.

Age: 17 Mitchie

I held my breath as Alex kissed me, her smooth lips pressing against mine. I slid my hands onto her shoulders, holding her tightly against me as her breaths grew heavy. I never expected her to be the type of person to whimper, but she did. I slid my hands slowly down her arms, letting her kiss me longer just before my fingers landed at the rim of her shirt. She slid back, our lips parting, as I gazed at the floor.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled before she rose my eyes to look into hers by grazing her fingers across my chin.

"Don't be. You just scared me a bit." Her lips came back to mine as she walked me over to my bed, the both of us falling onto it, her on top of me of course. Her body felt different on top of mine, it hurt a bit. I gasped slightly as she removed her lips from mine and began kissing my neck. I slid my legs up against her sides, holding onto her shoulders once more before she pulled back to stare up at me.

"Do you think it'll hurt?" Her words confused me as I shrugged before she nodded. "I'll go slow." I laid down, not really knowing what to expect just as her fingers bypassed my top and my skirt, and landed against my thigh. I took a deep breath then, not truly sure how things would feel down there. I focused on the ceiling, thoughts rushing through my mind as Alex's hands slid higher and higher. I bit my bottom lip just to stop myself from buckling against her when nothing was really happening.

"Stay very still." Her words hummed to me as I nodded. I began to breath harder just before I felt the fabric of my underwear get pulled back.

"Okay, don't," I slid up, slightly scared that we were letting things get this far. "We can't."

"But I thought you wanted to?"

"Not anymore." I shook my head, pulling my legs against me before Alex nodded.

"Okay Mitchie, we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I mean…I want to but…I don't want it to hurt." I bit my bottom lip as Alex leaned into me, her hands pushing me down against the bed again.

"If it hurts tell me, I'll stop."

"B…okay," I nodded, closing my eyes before reaching over my head to grab the bars of my bed. With slow steady breaths Alex went back to what she was doing. This time she hiked my skirt up slightly, because I could feel more air then before gliding across my legs. I shook slightly, biting my bottom lip as Alex's right hand landed against my now bare, exposed stomach. Her left hand went to work against me, I could feel the slight pain between my legs force the once appealing pulses to leave me. I closed my eyes even tighter, holding in all sounds before Alex stopped, and then I felt something different, warm. I dared to open my eyes and look up to see what she was doing, and just as I lifted my head I closed my eyes once more, gripping the bed bars behind me even tighter as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"S-stop." I hissed out as Alex did as I asked. I blindly reached around my bed for something, anything, and pulled a small stuffed bear from my night stand over towards me. Biting down onto its fluffy arm as I heard Alex snicker, and she went back to what she was doing. It took me a slightly longer time to get the feel of the movement happening to me, but once I did, I closed my legs around Alex's body, but she didn't complain once. I pushed my body up against her, still not sure what she was doing below but it felt different, softer, sweeter, more pleasing then in the beginning. I could feel my hands grown numb from holding onto the bed bars for so long. My body was starting to ache, badly, and suddenly, without a second thought, everything seemed to cause me to shake, my body relaxing and pleasure and tingling sensations chilled my entire body.

I opened my eyes to spot Alex crawling on top of me. She brushed my hair from my sweaty forehead before kissing my lips. I laid under her like a lost puppy before she stared into my eyes, and in a way I understood her. No matter how weak and fragile I felt at that moment, I pushed myself up and let Alex lay where I once was. I did my best to let my body do the talking, blocking thoughts form my mind as I kissed the rim of her pants. Then, just as if thinking was long gone, I pulled at the small snap against her pants, it unclipped, and I began to slide her jeans down low enough where I could begin my work. Once her jeans were at her knees I hesitated to pull at her underwear. This was still technically my first time, but I knew letting Alex down wasn't an option for me. I let my hands fall onto her stomach and she seemed to breath harder then I was. I slid her underwear down, her body already pushing forward as I took a mental picture of her body. I placed my index finger on her navel, and slowly slid it down to where her opening was.

"If you want me to stop…" I was going to give her the same lecture she gave me but her only words were.

"I won't." As if that made any sense in this situation. I lowered myself as best as I could, parting Alex's legs as best as the would go before I rested my palm against her opening. I worked one finger, my index, into her slowly to make sure I could get a feel for what I was doing, she gasped, before closing her mouth once more. Then I worked my index finger, and when I was sure I was okay with what I was doing, I kissed where I began, and then went on from there. The entire time Alex was gasping and buckling and whimpering under me, my body took pleasure in it. Her final gasps for air was when I could feel her body tense against mine, her legs tightening around my waist, and something she did that I didn't expect, she called out to me, my name, in one, small, whispered way.

When I was sure Alex was happy I pushed myself up to lay on the side of her, still weak from my earlier pleasure that I couldn't keep my eyes open. Alex slid her fingers into mine, before she kissed my cheek. I didn't move, I only smiled slightly before I felt her tugging at my shirt. Was she not done? I opened my eyes, spotting her pulling off her things and trying to do the same to me simultaneously.

"What.." I was about to ask but she pulled my shirt over my head. I was wiped out, but she still seemed full of energy. When I was completely naked, I laid back down, closing my eyes, as she slid her hands across my body. I felt and heard her lips kissing me, but when she reached my breast I hissed. Maybe she liked it, I'm not sure, I was into my own little world at the moment that opening my eyes were illegal. After minutes of fondling, Alex stopped. She laid on top of me, slowly kissing my chin, my neck, my stomach. We fell asleep entangled in one another.

When I awoke the next morning I felt hands against my legs. I sat up spotting Alex having dressed me half way. I tried to focus on why this was a priority but her eyes said it all. My mom was back.

"Can you take the sheets off the bed?" Alex asked as I dazedly tried to force myself to wake up. I slid off the bed, pulling at the covers before I heard feet downstairs. My mom wasn't the type of parent that just stormed into their kids room, but she did in fact leave me for a few days, so this was a temporary expectation.

"Alex, you're still naked." I pointed out to the girl, tempted to laugh as she glanced down at her own body. "How did you not notice that?"

"I don't know," she ran towards the bathroom as I shook my head. My mom wasn't coming up the steps anytime soon, which was good because I still barley pulled my sheets off my bed. Once the mattress was exposed, I slinked into the hallway, pulling a bright green bed set from the closest and walking back to my room. Alex was still in the bathroom, showering I guess. Until this moment I didn't feel how slightly damp my arms were. Did she honestly wash me and get me dressed all without me waking up.

"Ha," I smiled before I heard my mom knocking at my open door. I faced her, almost scaring myself to death.

"Hi baby I…" she glanced around the room. Dirty sheets laid on the floor, clothes, nothing really too out of the ordinary. "It looks as if a tornado hit this place."

"Sorry, I was…busy." I brushed my fingers through my hair as my mom nodded, walking over to me to hug me before she heard the shower water running.

"Who's that?"

"Um."

"Alex?" My mom caught on herself as I nodded into her shoulder. She pulled back, her eyes locking onto mine before she began pointing her finger at me. It wasn't as if I was in trouble but she was signaling something I didn't quite understand. "When she's done in there, we should talk."

"All of us?" I asked as my mom nodded. I sighed, agreeing before she walked out, taking my sheets with her. I sat on my bed, crossing my legs just as Alex walked out, a towel wrapped around her.

"My mom wants to talk with us." I told her.

"About what?" She seemed scared.

"About us."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Alex," I made it over to her, as she held onto her towel. "My mom wants us to be together, because she already knows that my heart will always belong to you."

**Love the ending or hate it, this story wouldn't end, so I forced it to. SO there. Haha, love you guys. This is dedicated to those who read my stories for fun, or to read them to make their day, I wish I could bring smiles to your faces all the time, because then it helps me to become a better, stronger, and more dedicated writer. Thanks.**


End file.
